


Starrykawa

by starrykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykawa/pseuds/starrykawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and a starry night are enough to make Oikawa feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starrykawa

With your unconscious tendency to attach your limbs to anything near you, the surprise of feeling nothing but empty space was enough to wake you up. You didn’t need your glasses to notice that Oikawa wasn’t where he should’ve been: sleeping next to you.

Turning on your back, you felt for your glasses on your nightstand, finally recognizing the familiar plastic-like touch of the fancy Italian glasses that your mother insisted looked cute on you. Once they were set on your nose, you looked at the time: 2:30AM. Okay, so you hadn’t been asleep for that long. But still, where was he?

As if the world had heard your question, the faint light shining from your balcony door seemed to get a bit brighter, as if telling you to look in that direction. And you listened to the call of the light; you looked up and saw your nerd in shining volleyball gear staring fondly at the night sky.

Although it was your instinct to make a move to go to him, you stopped yourself and hesitated. He had just finished a rough day – losing to Karasuno in the Spring Tournament Preliminaries after losing to Shiratorizawa in the Inter High Preliminaries – poor guy just couldn’t get a break.

But you knew that your nerd needed you and to be quite honest, you maybepossiblykindof needed him too. Sometimes. You would want him to be with you during those times, so why not impose your presence on him as well?

You got up from the bed gently, not wanting any creaking to break his concentration on the moon and stars. You were just about to walk right over to him until you came up with what you thought was the best idea ever.

\---

Oikawa had gotten up only twenty minutes before you, having not been able to sleep much anyway. There was too much on his mind, too many insecurities eating up at him. So he did the only thing that could truly calm him down besides have you in his arms: gaze at the night sky.

He walked onto your balcony to do so. Reminiscing on when your parents asked you to switch rooms with them so that you could get the master bedroom, and therefore, the balcony, he softly smiled in amusement. You had denied them so many times, only to finally accept when he reminded you that you would be able to see the sky clearly every night.

Oikawa paused for a bit to look back tenderly on your sleeping figure, face illuminated by the moon. Who needed Sailor Moon when he had you as his moon princess? He pouted a bit when he realized no one would ever hear that amazing joke. You would have laughed at it.

He continued to walk to the edge of your balcony and grabbed onto the stone railing, mesmerized by the sight. Your house was a bit closer to the woods, so there were little to no lights that prevented a view of the stars. How he wished he had a place like this in his own house – he hadn’t been able to see the stars this bright for a while, and tonight he really needed it.

After a few minutes of stargazing, he didn’t want to admit it because he was prideful even with himself, but he was starting to get cold. Stepping out into the winter air with just a thin long-sleeve sleeping shirt wasn’t his best idea. 

But he wasn’t going to give in. He couldn’t stop looking at the sky now. And maybe if he got a real cold this time, Iwa-chan would actually be all cute and worried over him. Maybe.

He looked back again in your direction, hoping the sight of you would help ease his soul. But this time, you weren’t there. He started to walk back towards the balcony door, worried that you had left your room sleepwalking again – last time it happened, he had barely been able to stop you from falling down the stairs. 

However, he was stopped by a mostly conscious you attempting to slide the door open. He called out your name softly and even though you couldn’t hear him, you understood. In return, you greeted him with a smile so bright that it rivaled all of the planets’ moons.

Wondering why you hadn’t opened the door yet, he looked down to see what was stopping you. You were holding a big box in your hands that would surely topple you over if you were to let go of a hand to slide the door open. He saw you getting a bit frustrated over your dilemma and laughed when your eyes suddenly darted to his, as if asking him to open the door.

“Tooru, please!”

“Please what?”

Your slightly sleepy eyes slanted into a glare, “You know what I’m asking for!”

“Ask for it nicely in a full plead and maybe I’ll listen!”

“Tooru!”

He closed his eyes and turned around, making a move to walk in the opposite direction when he heard a yell,

“TOORU!”

Worried that you’d wake your parents up, he ran to the door and slid it open. Huffing, you walked past him to the middle of your balcony and dropped the box, “And to think I went to our scary, dark storage room to do something cute and nice for you!”

His eyes brightened and he cuddled up to you, nuzzling his cheek on the top of your messy hair, “Oh? How sweet my girlfriend is! What were you planning?”

“Ew, get off of me.” You muttered as you lightly pushed his taller figure off of your own so you could open the box. Pulling out what appeared to be something of nylon, Oikawa, although confused, decided to help you since whatever it was seemed too big for you to do so on your own.

“What is this?”

“Help me get it fully out and then you’ll see!”

He pouted but obliged. A few seconds later, it was completely out of the box and you were laying it flat down against the ground.

“A sleeping bag?” You nodded.

“But it’s so big…” Suddenly, he gasped, “A COUPLE’S sleeping bag?!”

You nodded again, but this time, you blushed. Deciding that he had done enough teasing for tonight, he bit his lip so he wouldn’t say anything, but he wasn’t able to stop a smile from spreading on his face.

Seeing his bashful appearance, you scrunched your nose in embarrassment and got up from your kneeling position. You took a step to stand in front of him, ignoring the shyness in you that tried to prevent you from being so straightforward,

“I had bought this for the next time you came over. We haven’t been out here together in a while but the last time you were here and we looked at the stars, the blanket wasn’t enough and you had a sore back the next day so I…” You trailed off, feeling your face heat up even more.

Oikawa couldn’t help but grin widely this time, unconsciously scooping you up into his arms and swinging you around, “You’re really the best!” After a few seconds of his nauseating movements, you tapped him harshly to get him to put you down.

When he did, he immediately moved to start opening up the sleeping bag for you. You simply stared until he finished, and he blinked at you, “Aren’t you going to get in?”

Shaking your head, stepping into the sleeping bag, and giggling when he bowed like a gentleman as you passed by him, “My lady.”

Just as you were about to say something, he smoothly slid in next to you, grabbing your hand to intertwine your fingers with his. You turned your face to look at him questioningly and you found him staring at you with pure awe.

“W-What are you looking at?”

“I love you.”

Gaping, you were speechless for a few moments but his gaze never wavered. Despite the two of you being out there for the stars, his attention was only on you. Knowing he wouldn’t look away until he got a reply, you sighed teasingly in defeat and smiled just as lovingly,

“I love you, too.”

Suddenly, his hand was on your shoulder, moving to carry part of your head and torso up to lay on his chest. You moved your head backwards to look at his face, but he started to stroke your hair in an effort to stop you. But you persisted and that’s when you saw a teardrop on his cheek, moisture reflecting the glow of the stars. His head was still facing up, eyes focused on the sky.

“Tooru…”

“I’ll be okay.”

At that, you smiled to yourself and moved your head to look back up at the stars. He could feel you nod.  
“I know you will. And I’ll be here when that time comes.”

“You’re always here. I’m not really okay now and you’re still here.”

“That’s right. But are you complaining?”

“Of course not.”

You giggled and outstretched one of your hands, lifting it up to trace the outline of the full moon with your pointer finger, doing so over and over again. You felt a weight and noticed Oikawa’s hand over yours. His pointer finger was out and his whole hand moved a bit, nudging yours to continue.

This went on for a bit, a comfortable silence enveloping the two of you as you went on to pinpoint a few stars. As your arm grew tired, you let it down, but first, your hand left Oikawa only to take it back, positioning his palm over your lips and lightly kissing it.

You put his arm down to wrap slightly around you and you smiled when you heard his surprised intake of breath. He couldn’t be the only one with a sudden confession of love,

“I really love you, Tooru.”

You heard him sniff.

“…I love you, too, my moon princess.”

At that, you were the one surprised, “Moon princess?”

“And I can be your starry prince!”

“Whatever you say, Starrykawa.”

This time, he laughed loudly, obviously loving his new nickname. You laughed with him and snuggled in when he pulled you in closer. The two of you stayed like that, surprisingly awake, until the sun rose.

Staring at the orange, pink, and purple in the sky, Oikawa heard a light snore. He looked down to see you practically drooling on his shirt, cheek flat against his chest. When had you stopped looking up at the sky, he wondered.

Shaking all other thoughts from his mind, he simply smiled at you, warmth filling his chest as he recalled everything you’ve ever done for him. You were his rock – and as much as it hurt his Iwaoi heart to admit it – his best friend. Your presence eased his worries despite the obstacles in his life. Spending a starry night with you after a hard day made everything better.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally posted on dA by my account of the same name.)
> 
> January 21, 2016: 8:08pm: I don't like Oikawa.  
> January 21, 2016: 8:15pm: I tolerate him.  
> January 21, 2016: 10:29pm: I love him and I'm writing a fic about him.  
> January 22, 2016: 1:15am: I'm publishing a fic about him.
> 
> Yes, I named my account after this fic. No, I do not know why. I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Oikawa's whatever, tho. but i love him
> 
> a possible [1/3] - other parts pending.


End file.
